Homework
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Homework. Where all the drama is started. (Implied 4/5 BTW)


A/N: Just a little one-shot I made while I publish my new story and update! Enjoy! It's a crack pairing in here, BTW.

THE GREAT WARBURTON OWNS THE KND, SADLY.

-||-...-||-...

Sector V's girl members were lazily sitting in the living room, munching on cheetos and various other chips, while the boys struggled with homework.

Numbuh 4, who was sitting silently in a corner, was trying to focus on failing his homework.

Numbuh 1 was trying to finish up some math assignment, while Numbuh 3 and 5 were playing a video game. Numbuh 2 was in the process of making a teleporter. Numbuh 1 was cranky at the moment though, because he was failing math and history.

"15 times 16= 15 right?" Numbuh 4 called out.

"Actually, 15 times 16 would equal 240." Numbuh 2 corrected as he tightened a screw.

"I don't believe you, I'm putting 15!" Numbuh 4 responded.

"Don't blame me when you get an F on that then!" Hoagie yelled.

Numbuh 1 was annoyed. "Would you guys just shut up?! I'm trying to actually get an A on this, unlike some short blonde people I know!" Numbuh 1 shouted at the boys. At this point, the girls shut off their game and decided to just go upstairs.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT MATE?!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF IN OUR GROUP PHOTOS RECENTLY? YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN FRENCH FRY COMPARED TO THE REST OF US...skyscrapers?" Numbuh 1 countered.

Numbuh 4 threw his homework at Numbuh 1, but it ended up slamming right into his face and successfully giving Numbuh 4 a paper cut.

"AW CRUD!" Numbuh 4 clutched his eye.

"AND WHY WOULD I BE A FRENCH FRY!" Numbuh 4 shouted back.

"BECAUSE YOU...ARE...umm...BLONDE!" Numbuh 1 responded. Numbuh 2 scooped up his supplies and carried it down to the laboratory.

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!" was the main sentences spoken between the fighting operatives.

Numbuh 4 stood up and went up to Numbuh 1. "YOU. ARE. ANNOYING THE CRUD OUT OF ME!" shouted Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1 stood up as well. "Is little Wally upset?" He mocked. Numbuh 4 growled and kicked Numbuh 1's shin, and to top off the process, he took Numbuh 1's homework and ripped it apart.

Numbuh 1 was enraged now, considering he was failing his math class, and that was the extra credit work his teacher had assigned.

Numbuh 1 marched up to the indignant Numbuh 4 and pretty much lost it.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU SHORT IDIOT!" Numbuh 1 shouted at Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4's eyes watered a bit, but he silently walked out of the room. Then, Numbuh 1 sat on the couch and calmed down, then glanced at the remains of his ec and sighed. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on him..." Numbuh 1 said to himself. He was just having a bad day, and Wally's attitude sure wasn't helping matters.

"HEY NUMBUH 5!" Wally hollered as he went up to her room, dragging his homework in his hands.

"HOLD ON!" Numbuh 5 replied as she finished braiding her hair. "OK, COME IN!"

Numbuh 4 entered the room and positioned himself on her couch. "Do you know who Napoleon was again?" He asked.

"Let me see," Numbuh 5 snatched Numbuh 4's history sheet. "WHAT THE HECK NUMBUH 4?!" She cried out when she looked at his answer.

"Napoleon wasn't a waffle brand!" shouted Numbuh 5.

"Sure seems like one..." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself.

"Oh you cannot be serious.." Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow at Wally's next answer.

"What?" Numbuh 4 tried looking over her shoulder.

"You really don't know who George Washington is?!" Numbuh 5 told him.

"Duh, he is obviously plumber." Numbuh 4 stated.

"You're hopeless. Just hopeless." Numbuh 5 told him. Her words were met by sniffling sounds.

Numbuh 5 turned to face Numbuh 4. "Oh please, I'm just being real baby."

"It's...not about that..." Numbuh 4 said, while wiping his eyes on an orange sleeve.

"Then what are we talking about?! Besides waffles and plumbers." Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically.

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT BALD LEADERS!" Numbuh 4 shouted, and squeezed his eyes shut. Numbuh 5 stared at Numbuh 4.

"Any particular reason you have your eyes shut then?" Numbuh 5 asked, arms folded.

Numbuh 4 sniffled and opened them, then shut them quickly again. Numbuh 5 scooted next to Numbuh 4. "Well...this homework isn't going to be filling itself out." Numbuh 5 smiled.

Numbuh 4 sat in silence. Numbuh 5 was starting to get a little worried. "Uh...well then...Wally...how about you tell me what 10-7 is?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Pizza." replied Numbuh 4 solemnly. Numbuh 5 face-palmed.

"Numbuh 5 canNOT tutor you if you're going to be all silent."

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 was attacked by an orange blur. She blinked a couple times, and it turned out to be Numbuh 4, who was on top of Numbuh 5. numbuh 5 was confused.

"Numbuh 5 would prefer the couch..." Numbuh 5 said softly. Soon, she felt her dress fabric get tighter, and Numbuh 5 looked again to see Numbuh 4 silently clutching a piece of it.

"Look, I don't know how my shirt is going to make you feel better, but it's kind of uncomfortable down here...so I'm just going to shove you off." Numbuh 5 said, and kicked Wally.

She then went over to the couch and looked over his math homework. "Since when did 33+5 equal potato?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 4 slowly got up and trudged over to the couch and flopped down. "Since today." He replied, hair covering his facial expression at the moment.

Numbuh 5 sarcastically agreed with the Aussie and glanced over at him. "You all right short stuff?"

Numbuh 4 looked up and crossed his arms. "I'm not short..." squeaked out Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 5 burst out into laughter. "Oh honey, you-you're like Jack, and we're all the giants!" Numbuh 5 continued laughing. Numbuh 4 blew his bangs upwards.

"Stop it." Numbuh 4 commanded weakly.

Numbuh 5 smirked. "Such a little shorty you are." She remarked. Numbuh 5 ezpected Numbuh 4 to start attacking her, but to her surprise, Numbuh 4 was sitting down, arms crossed, and a 'poker face' on.

"See, yo' legs don't even reach the floor from this couch." Numbuh 5 teased, and placed her feet on the floor as if to prove a point. Eerie silence was still coming from Numbuh 4's direction.

"Hello? Shortcake?" Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers in Numbuh 4's face.

Numbuh 4 finally shoved Numbuh 5's hands out of his face and sat there. "If you make one more crack about my height, I am going-" Numbuh 4 tried to threaten.

"Going to what? Take your My Little Pony figurines and whack me with them?" Numbuh 5 snickered.

Numbuh 4 started bawling, similar to Operation S.A.F.E.T.Y with Joey and the crater. Numbuh 5 frowned. "Ooooo...k then!"

Numbuh 5 watched Numbuh 4 break down for a bit, until she went over and put her arm around his shoulder. Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 5 with helpless eyes, and quickly whacked her arm.

"Hey, I was just trying to try to apologize!" Numbuh 5 said, and readjusted her cap.

Wally abruptly stopped crying. "Some way!" He pointed out angrily, tears still in his eyes.

"Well, you've already soaked half of my couch, I can't just go up and hug you!"

Wally glared at Numbuh 5, and sniffled. She groaned and slowly went over to Numbuh 4's end of the couch.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about what I'm about to do, I will tell everyone that you have a crush on Numbuh 2!"

Wally looked disgusted until Numbuh 5 hugged him tightly. He felt like a teddy bear.

Then, she pulled away, and wiped off her dress. "Ya feel better now?" She asked. Numbuh 4 nodded, eyes wide.

Numbuh 4 looked shy for a second. "Could we..maybe...hug again?" He suggested, and tried to look innocent.

"Don't press your luck Numbuh 4." Abby said.

A/N: Yup, kind of angsty again. Whatever, it was fun to write.


End file.
